CHERUB:The Doctor
by cramella
Summary: This is a crossover between CHERUB and Doctor Who. A girl becomes interwined with time and space, very loosely based on Doomsday when Rose Tyler dies. 10th Doctor, David Tennant.
1. Prologue

**CHERUB: The Doctor**

This is my first fanfic…hope it's alright…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CHERUB, Doctor Who i.e. nothing

----------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

I'm Charlotte Lisbon, Charlie for short, and this is the story of how I died. I'll start at the beginning, the very beginning and I'll tell you how my whole 17 years of life came to this; Standing in the English countryside, wearing my black CHERUB T-Shirt, I daren't take it off, I'm scared I'll forget all about it, all about CHERUB.

I am staring, staring at the cows chewing on the grass. I place my hands on it and memories flood back of the 10 years I spent of chatting with Kyle, Kerry, Bruce, the list is endless…and Shak. Shak, how will I live without you? I remember all the times running punishment laps, especially the time I threw my mini-fridge at Lauren, James made my life hell after that and I still didn't get my fridge back. What I wouldn't give to see someone I know…even if it is Lauren.

48 days it took to locate and come to the place I called home. Well, it's not home anymore, campus isn't even here, CHERUB probably never existed in this stupid parallel world, where there's no-one I know and no-one who cares. I got the Pekkotics' stupid equation in their fancy 'impenetrable' fortress, like I was supposed to.

When The Doctor sent me here, with his sonic screwdriver, he told me it would be alright, as if, he doesn't even know where I am now, him and his fancy time-machine, the TARDIS… I was in an abandoned hut in Scotland, when I arrived on this Earth. Maybe The Doctor was a fake, a fraud, but he did have two hearts and a time-travelling police-box. He sent me here; to a place no-one can reach, to a totally different universe. I'm dead to my world. This would mean something has gone seriously wrong with this stupid mission. John Jones had explained everything in the mission briefing. Let me just check on it again, I'm sure it said that The Doctor was supposed to send me _and_ Shak back to campus…

_CLASSIFIED MISSION BRIEFING_

_FOR CHARLOTTE LISBON AND SHAKEEL DAJANI_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO_

_FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG_

_ANY__ ATTEMPT TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION_

_PREPARATION BUILDING_

_WILL SET OFF THE ALARM_

DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES

_Mission Background-The Doctor_

_It is not now unusual in 2010 to have happenings from aliens, as there have been many deaths and injuries, because of these happenings. However, a Time Lord named 'The Doctor' would always defeat them. A Time Lord is someone who travels through time, saving the universe. The Doctor travels in an old-fashioned police-box named the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space).The Doctor is 900 years old; he is also the last of the Time Lords. The Doctor has two hearts and can regenerate into a new body when his other one wears out or is damaged. _

_Why CHERUB Is Involved_

_The Doctor, being an adventurer has come across many CHERUB agents in his time travels. Being of the curious sort, he unearthed CHERUB, with good intentions, as he saved us from an attack of Daleks in 2000. We decided to repay him by offering our advanced services. _

_Pekkotics_

_Pekkotics have been sighted near Russia. They look like big, tall robotic ducks (cute, but deadly) they create 'impenetrable' fortresses out of waste material a substance, which they forever spurt out of their finger, named Hiriotics. With bad intentions for global domination and to kill, which, with such good defence, is not a challenging feat, they could actually succeed._

_The CHERUB Mission_

_The Doctor decided to reach out to CHERUB to help him as Pekkotics, like humans, wouldn't notice a child. This is because they only see tall things and you (Charlotte and Shakeel) are fairly short. The Doctor wants you to infiltrate a fortress and find the well-protected equation, from the master computer of that fortress. This equation is to help The Doctor destroy the Pekkotics. He will then send you back here with an instrument he calls a 'sonic screwdriver'._

_NOTE: __THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE APPROVED THIS MISSION BRIEFING, ON CONDITION THAT ALL AGENTS UNDERSTAND THE FOLLOWING:_

_This mission has been classified HIGH RISK. The agents are reminded of their right to refuse to undertake this mission and withdraw from it anytime._

_This mission is likely to take __1 month or less. Its primary goal is to get the equation and deliver it to The Doctor._

----------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I did this sometime ago in the holidays…Please R&R, oh and before I forget, I'm in England, not America, so it'll be all in English English, not American English (Oh my poor, poor head).


	2. Stomach

Ok-soz bout the LOONNGG delay on this story but, I 've been busi P ...I found this, n cudn't rememba nefin of it...bt I'll put it up neway D ...It's bout a year old, n written wen I had like a CHERUB/Dr Who phase...therefore some characters r a lil outdated :P

**

* * *

**

1**. Stomach**

Charlie couldn't help laughing as Harry wet himself, because Mrs. Harris said that he had to wait, as he'd already been twice to the toilet that P.E lesson. It was true, but it was Harry's fault that he went to go check up on his rock in his bag, just in case someone had stole it, instead of going to the toilet.

Harry turned to scowl at Charlie, but she had already gone to play football with the boys. Mrs. Harris dragged him inside, placed her hands heavily on his shoulders and said "Harry! You're in year 2 now, you're 7 years old and you're _still_ wetting yourself. You must learn to have self-control boy," She paused to rummage through the lost property, seconds later she had found some clean boxers and some rather short trousers. Passing them to Harry, she told him, "Here put these on, no, not now boy, let me talk to you! Once you've got these on go and play football or something, ok?"

"No!" Harry retorted.

"Good Heavens! Do learn your manners young boy, why not? Wait…It's because of Charlie isn't it?" Mrs. Harris replied knowingly. Harry slowly nodded his head.

Last week, thinking he was hard and could take anything a _girl_ could throw at him he had made fun of Charlie, because her Mum and Dad had died in a car crash and she had to live in a Children's Home. Unfortunately for him, Charlie had been learning Karate for 3 years and was already a green belt. He ended up with a black eye and a very sore stomach.

Thinking back at that, Harry's stomach felt a little queasy. He had always loathed Charlie, she was by far the cleverest, didn't seem to have _any_ fears, good at fighting (obviously)_ and _she was always looking for trouble. Harry sat in his seat, at the front, near Mrs. Harris' desk, ready for the Maths lesson.

Mrs. Harris set some complicated sums for them to do, when suddenly Mrs. Harris called out "Charlotte Berimore! Come to my desk please."

Harry perked up a bit, desperate to find out what was wrong. Mrs. Harris, however, was desperate to hide what was wrong. All Harry heard was, "…trouble…parents…children's home…Harry…football…"

Harry's stomach felt really queasy now, Charlie was going to be so mad at him, well that was if she could find him. For the rest of the lesson, Harry fidgeted in his seat, until the 3.30 bell rang. He made sure he saw Charlie trudge slowly down the path, with all the other care kids, towards 'Bennits Children's Home', until he rushed down the path and home.

Charlie slowly went to her new home, where no-one understood her, or truly cared for her. Well, maybe one person, Owen Nickleback, her care worker. He seemed to know exactly who she was and how she felt, he wasn't there when Charlie arrived home that day, but a new boy was. The boy had a very calm feel about him. He looked 11, with a stocky build. He was lounging on the sofa reading a karate magazine. Charlie smiled to herself, knowing that someone under that roof _might _be able to beat her in a fight.

"Hey! What took you so long, man I was like so bored, I thought I might've died! I'm Jason Reeves, I'm 12" He put his hand out to shake, no one took it as he was the new boy and no one spoke to new kids until they knew he was cool, collected and worth knowing. Charlie, however, being new to the home, no one told her as they were still putting her under the test, she held her hand out and shook it.

A couple of the older kids sniggered and walked away, everyone else followed. Charlie decided to stay and talk to Jason. "Hi I'm Charlotte Berimore, but everyone calls me Charlie, I'm 7.I see you've got a karate magazine, do you do karate? I do I'm already a green belt. You look clever, are you? I'm clever, well in my class anyway…You look brave too, and I'm brave. In Y1 we had to go collect 20 woodlice each and I was the only girl who got them all, because all the others were screaming going "Eww!" and why aren't you answering my questions…" Charlie stopped, realising she was talking really fast, not giving Jason a chance to talk.

"Whoa! Charlie, right first question, karate, yes, I'm a black belt, I'm pretty clever as well, I'm brave too, I've been sky-diving before…I would count that as brave. Hey, we're quite alike aren't we?" Jason told her, whilst Charlie's eyes became wider in amazement. Suddenly, very seriously he asked her "Charlie, do you like it here?" Charlie thought about the question deeply, before saying "No! I hate it here and I wouldn't give to leave." Jason looked at her, deep into her eyes and smiled.

The next day was Saturday and the children could do anything they wanted. Charlie gave Jason a tour of the Home, she probably would've done it on Friday, but he wanted a chat with Owen. She was just showing him the dining room when Owen appeared and said "Charlie can you just come to my office?" Charlie hesitated, thinking about the talk Mrs. Harris had said about how she should teach Harry football. Well, she was on the team not Harry, because she was miles better than him, but she really didn't like Harry, thinking that just because he's 7 and we're all 6, he's better.

She entered Owen's office and suddenly "Argh! Where am I? Jason?! Owen?! Anyone?!"

Charlie's first thought was "I've been kidnapped!" Then she remembered going into Owen's office. Her second thought was "I've been kidnapped…by Owen!" The 7 year old examined her surroundings. There was a TV, a mini-fridge, a big bed, like those fancy hotels, Mum and Dad dreamed of going to. Her eyes welled up with tears, thinking about her Mum and Dad. She dug her hands in her pockets to think, only there were no pockets, she was naked!


	3. Chairman

**2. Chairman**

Charlie put her calm head on and put on some clothes laid out for her, an orange T-shirt, camouflage trousers and combat boots. She looked down at the T-shirt it said CHERUB, with a winged baby holding a bow and arrow. She looked around and saw a note it said "Take the lift to the first floor, people won't speak to you, it doesn't matter, ask the receptionist, she'll tell you where to go."

So, a very confused child made her way to the reception. She passed children her age in red shirts and older children in grey, navy and black T-shirts. In the lift she met an adult in white T-shirt, where he pressed the first floor button for her. The receptionist saw her and simply said "Hello Charlie, Dr McAfferty wants to see you in his office."

Charlie went down the corridor, until she reached a door, which said "Dr.T.McAfferty", Charlie knocked and waited a few seconds. "Come in." She heard a male voice with a Scottish accent say. Charlie entered the spacious office with the walls lined with books. Inside the room was a man sat at his desk, he stood up immediately and leaned over his desk to shake Charlie's hand.

"Welcome to CHERUB Charlotte! I am Dr. Terence McAfferty, as you might've gathered, the chairman of CHERUB, but if you want you may call me Mac. Sit down; I've much to tell you!"

Charlie had been too dumbfounded to speak up until then, she sat down and nervously, "I'm here for is to introduce you to CHERUB. You may be wondering how you got here, well, Owen, you know Owen right? Well Owen injected a minor dose of sleeping pill, are you having any side effects?" Charlie simply shook her head, Mac continued "We, on the CHERUB campus, have more than three hundred pupils, just like you, four swimming pools, six indoor tennis courts, an all weather football field, a shooting range, a gym, a school on site, where each class focuses on individual abilities and everyone learns at least two foreign languages. So that's CHERUB's facilities for you. How do you feel, do you want to come and live here?" Charlie found herself opening and shutting her mouth, rather like a goldfish, finally she said "Yes please, but why did you choose me of all people, I'm…I'm a…I'm an orphan! What do I have to do to get into CHERUB? It sounds so much better than Bennits Children Home!"

"Well, you might feel glad to know_ all _the people on campus are orphans or have unfit parents or whatever. We picked you, because you are smart, brave, tough and like creating a little trouble. To get into CHERUB you have to pass an exam and you well…you have to agree to work for the British Intelligence, as a spy as you might call it. Do you want to?"

"YES PLEASE!" Charlie yelled excitedly. Mac smiled and told her "Great! You will be a red shirt, because you're 7, I'll explain later. For now go to the room you were in before, take a short break and meet me outside, if you're lost ask the receptionist. It's time for you to take your entrance exam!"

So Charlie went back to the room and lay on the bed, trying to gather her thoughts. Then she remembered…Jason!

Charlie made her way outside where Mac was, he was quite old, but he seemed the type that had been there, done that. She decided to ask the question "Ermm…Mac? I was wondering if you could make my friend a spy too." Mac's face went very straight for a while; he asked her back "Why? Who is this friend?"

"His name is Jason Reeves, he's 12 years old and just like me, smart and tough."

Mac's lips spread into a wide grin. "You must mean Jason Gallagher, well, he's a CHERUB too and he recommended you actually." Charlie took a few seconds to register what'd just been said. She then grinned even wider than Mac. Mac looked at his watch and told Charlie "We should be getting a move on we need to finish this exam by today." Mac led her towards an oriental-styled building, which Charlie knew was called the dojo, as her sensei had mentioned them many times.

Mac brought her inside and told her "This is called a dojo, we train martial arts here. Do you do martial arts Charlie?"

"Yes, I do Karate; I'm on my green belt." Charlie replied. Mac looked at her and said "You're something special, aren't you?" He then turned toward the sensei and mumbled something. The sensei shouted over a tall boy with a blue belt around his gi. Mac explained to Charlie "Take off your boots and socks; you'll be sparring with Kyle, who is 8. There are two rounds, there are no rules, and the aim is to make the other person submit."

Charlie had done this a lot of times before, but her opponent was usually the same size and standard. Kyle was much taller and better than her. They bowed to each other, Mac shouted "Begin!"

Kyle shot a perfectly aimed roundhouse kick at Charlie, whilst Charlie blocked it by grabbing his leg. It wasn't exactly karate, but it proved effective, as Kyle fell over and was put into a deadly arm lock by Charlie. Kyle submitted, as he didn't want a broken arm.

Mac beamed at Charlie "Well done! Now Begin!"

Now that Kyle knew not to go easy on Charlie he used his height as an advantage by simply grabbing Charlie's legs and tripping her up, he then grabbed her left leg and held it above his head. He looked down and said "Give up! Or I'll leave you hanging!" Charlie felt blood rush to her head and submitted. Charlie got up and bowed to her partner. Mac said "Excellent! If you do as well on this as you do on everything else, you'll become a fantastic Cherub!"


End file.
